Bleach: Rise of The True Transcendent Soul King
Bleach: Rise of The True Transcendent Soul King ''is a fan fictional Bleach & Naruto crossover story. This is a alternate universe retelling of Bleach with major alterations from The anime. Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist in this story. Naruto will be a God-like being and an overpowered chracter in this story too. Naruto will be calm, collected & sagely wise. Naruto has a harem comprised of with Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku Shiba, Soi Fon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lisa Yadomaru, Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun & Ikumi Unagiya, Naruto gets a extremely powerful Zampakuto called ''Shinpan no Ten no Enkurōjingukurosu no Yō ni Kazan Kaminari ''and its Bankai is called ''Ji no Jōten no Gekido Arashi-shin no Shinpan no Shison: Saikō-kei no Kami Ryūjin no Shinsei Ōkoku Naruto is hailed as a hero to Soul Society because he defeated Madara Uchiha and brought peace to the world. Plot Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The Second Sage of The Six Paths, Savior of The Ninja World, Vanqisher of The Primordial God Juubi and The Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure has died at The Valley of The End. Sentto The Soul Society by Yoruichi Shihoin and sent to The Rukongai District, now he is going to live his life the way he lived when he was alive, his way.Naruto will come to realization that he is the True Soul King Karakura Town Guardians *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Rukia Kuchiki'' *''Orihime Inoue'' *''Chad Yasutora'' *''Uyru Ishida'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Tier Harribel'' *''Emilou Apacci'' *''Franceska Mila-Rose'' *''Cyan Sung-Sun'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschwanck'' Soul Society 13 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Rose Otoribashi'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kensei Muguruma'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' Notes *Naruto is super intelligent and super strong in this story. He was able to defeat Harribel and her fraccion easily. *Naruto was able to carefully remove the Hogyoku from Rukia without killing her. *Naruto's spiritual pressure in vast, he rivals The Head Captain in his prime and even rivals the might of The Royal Guard themselves. *Naruto is a grandmaster sof Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakudo & Kido during his time in The Soul Society. Naruto also healed uo Kukaku's arm when he returned to The Soul Society with Yoruichi, Ichigo and his friends during The Ryoka invasion to save Rukia. *Kukaku joins the others in the other arcs of the anime. *Tier Harribel, Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were able to join Naruto to take down Aizen. Along with.them is Neliel Tu Oderschwanck *Naruto's experience with overcoming illusions will be able to help him with dealing with & taking down Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. *Naruto is known as The ''God Slayer ''because he slayed The Legendary Ten Tails and defeated The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki and he made The Namikaze clan a lesser noble house. *Shinpan no Ten no Enkurōjingukurosu no Yō ni Kazan Kaminari is a multi-elemental type Zampakuto. Alternate Version *Bleach: Rise of The New Transcendent Soul King *Naruto: Rise of The Next Soul King & The Strongest Transcendent In Existence Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers